Girl Meets Secret to Happiness
by Pinky5200
Summary: Things happen and things change; Maya just has to find what the secret to her happiness is- and evidently, high school is a great help when it comes to things like that; Finding herself, realization, and finding the secret to her happiness. Lucaya. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chaptered GMW fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if you would read and review ^^**

 **?: This is how you're going to tell our story?**

 **?: Calm down. I think it's a nice way-**

 **?: Ugh. It's just so...so...**

 **?: So?**

 **?: Just so, hmmn, uhm, uh, girly-ish?**

 **?...what? How-**

 **?: It just is.**

 **Ahem. Well, please do read and review :)**

* * *

 **Girl Meets: Secret to Happiness**

 _ **~Dedicated to Lucaya shippers~**_

 **A New Kind of Bond**

* * *

The bell rang loudly throughout the halls of John Adams High School, officially marking the beginning of the new school year. Students rushed to and fro, looking for their classes all the while saying quick and short 'hello's' to friends they haven't seen over the Summer Break. Soon after, the second bell rang signaling the beginning of the first period.

"All right, class." The homeroom teacher began, giving each and every student a smile. "I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I hope that we would all-"

The young lady sitting at the back table took no further interest in what the adult had to say. Instead, she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down to take a nap. Unfortunately, something poked her cheek softly. She frowned, eyes closed.

"Hey, Maya." A familiar voice called. "Maya~" The voice sang, insistently poking her.

Finally, having had enough, the blonde sat upright. "Farkle." She said threateningly, glaring at her friend. "What do you think you're doing?"

He grinned happily. "We've got homeroom together!" He exclaimed. "You know what that means?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning in close.

"Ugh." The blonde rolled her eyes, standing up from her seat and gathering her things.

Watching his friend walk away, Farkle's eyes grew wide as he tried to call her back. "But Maya-" He began, but was immediately cut off by the teacher.

"Young man!" The teacher warned. "We are inside a classroom." He began. "And you are a high school student now; no longer an 8th grader." He said, looking back down to the papers in his hand.

The young man mumbled an apology and took out a book to read, as Maya dropped herself on a chair beside his 'Freak-Faced' buddy.

The Texan smiled at their blonde friend's way. "Hey there, Clutterbucket." He poked teasingly. "What got you sitting beside a 'Hee-Haw' like me?" His Texan tone even more teasing.

The blonde grunted and glared. "You really want to start off Freshman year like this, Sundance?" She warned. "'Cause if I were you-"

"Lucas Friar?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" The young man raised his arm, sending one of his charming smiles to the girl right next to him. "What's your classes?" He asked, putting his arm down and resting both on the table top crossed.

The young lady simply ignored her friend and laid her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"Maya Hart?" The teacher called out. "Ms. Hart?" He called once more after hearing no response from any of the students. "Maya Hart?" He called once more, eyeing the whole class.

Lucas rolled his eyes momentarily and with a click of his tongue, he held one of the blonde's hand up in the air. Their teacher simply nodded in acknowledgement, marking her present.

"Alright," The boy began with a sigh. "What's wrong with you, Maya?"

The young lady simply groaned and fidgeted slightly in her position.

However, Lucas continued to probe. "Come on, Maya." He called, poking her arm lightly. "Why are you so..." He trailed, trying to think of the right words. "Grumpy." He finally said, watching her as she sat upright.

She sighed. "It's Riley." She began, pausing to see if the boy was truly interested in hearing her out. "She's keeping something from me." She frowned.

"Oh." Was all the boy could say. "I'm sure it's nothing bad or anything-"

"No," She cut him off, a tad frustrated. "That's not the point." She began. "She's never **not** told me anything before." Her brows furrowed in distaste of the matter. "We never keep secrets from each other, no matter what it is." She mumbled, fixing her gaze to her fidgeting hands.

The young man simply sighed, smiled slightly, and gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "It happens, Maya..." He began. "Just be patient; She'll tell you sooner or later." He smiled. "Besides," He paused. "How are you so sure she's keeping something from you?"

"Ugh." She grunted, dropping her hands on her lap. "She's been holding out on me all summer long." She said, looking right into his sea foam green eyes, distressed.

However, their eyes lock with each others the moment she looks up and they're both momentarily left speechless, until the door opens and their sunshine-of-a-friend entered with heavy breaths.

"Sorry," She began in between deep breaths. "I overslept and my alarm clock didn't even work, and then my little brother Auggie was hogging-"

"Ms. Mathews." The teacher cut off her rant with a gentle smile. "It's your first day." He said. "It's fine, but I do encourage you and everyone else to arrive on time."

She smiled, finally catching her breath. "You know my name." She said. "How do you know my name?"

The teacher returned the smile. "Only person who didn't respond when I called out." He said.

The brunette simply nodded in understanding and quickly took a seat beside the boy genius, named Farkle Minkus.

"So," The brunette whispered toward the boy beside her. "Is Maya mad at me?" She asked worriedly, hoping her best friend was not.

The boy simply shrugged. "I don't really know." He said. "Before we could really start a conversation, she stood up and sat beside Lucas." He paused. "I didn't get to open the topic up for discussion." He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

Riley sighed. "It's fine." She said. "I guess I should just tell her anyways." She smiled, looking at her best friend converse with the Texan boy.

* * *

"Hey, Maya." Riley began softly. "Do you still want to know what's up?" She gave the blonde a small smile.

Maya sighed. "Of course." She said, leading them both to the round cafeteria table, not far from them. "But if you're not ready to tell me, Riles," She paused with a slightly distressed look. "Then, you don't have to tell me." She said.

"No," The brunette smiled. "I want to tell you. You're my best friend."

The blonde returned the smile. "Go ahead." She said softly.

"Well," Riley bit back a grin. "There's this boy." She exclaimed excitedly. "I met him over the summer."

"Uh huh." Maya smiled, intrigued and excited. "And how did you communicate with said boy?" She probed. "Were you awkward?" She grinned.

"Yes." The brunette nodded happily.

A grin. "Does he like you?"

A nod. "I think so."

An even bigger grin. "Do you like him?"

A girly screech. "Yes."

"So~?"

"He asked me out!" The brunette grinned widely, biting down on her knuckle to keep herself from making anymore high pitched sounds. "And I said yes!" She exclaimed.

Maya gaped over dramatically. "So you two went out-"

"What're you guys talking about?" A familiar Texan voice cut through their conversation.

Maya looked up to the owner of the voice and grinned. "Riley's got a boyfriend." She sang with a smile, pointing a finger at her best friend.

The young man set his tray of food down and sat beside the blonde. "Oh." He smiled. "Anyone we know?" He asked, poking at his food.

The blonde gave the boy a dubious look. "Not jealous, Ranger Rick?" She asked carefully, taking the apple on his tray and taking a bite out of it.

"Nope." He simply said, giving her a small smirk. "Riley and I cleared the air already." He smiled, irking the blonde.

"What?" The blonde looked at her friends. "Since when?" She asked exasperatedly.

The Texan hummed teasingly as the brunette tapped away on her phone, irking the blonde even more.

"Guys." Her tone was warning them. "Since when?" She repeated. "How come I had no idea of this?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two.

The young man gave her his charming smile. "'Cause you just didn't, ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat, causing the brunette to giggle and the blonde to glare even harder his way.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"I-I-" The brunette looked away, hoping to calm herself down and hoping to find a more reasonable explanation to pop out of nowhere._

 _The jock took her by the arm gently and led her to the corner of the hallway. He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Riley..." He began. "I just can't keep you hanging when I don't feel that way..."_

 _The girl's lips quivered. "N-No..." She began, locking eyes with his green sea foamed eyes. "I understand, Lucas." She said with a sigh. "Though we both know you didn't have to explain anything to me..." She trailed, searching his eyes. "So, why did you?"_

 _"Because you're my friend." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. "We have a special bond and I don't want to destroy that." He sighed._

 _She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said, before walking away and into the stadium._

* * *

Maya glared at the two people involved in the subject and at Farkle who had just arrived. "Fine." She spat, standing from her seat and continuously glaring at the two. "Don't tell me." She hissed. "But I'm going to find out." She said ruefully, taking another bite out of Lucas' apple and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "If you need me," She said, glare gone. "I'll be in the art room."

The Texan smiled and watched the blonde walk away. "She just doesn't know." He sang, smiling at the blonde's retreating form.

"Nope." The brunette smiled along with him. "She really doesn't."

The boy genius gave them both a confused look. "What doesn't she know?" He asked. "Is it something I don't know either?"

Riley and Lucas shared a smile before turning to their friend.

"You'll find out when she finds out, Farkle." Riley smiled, nibbling her sandwich.

Farkle gave his best friend a confused look, to which Lucas simply shrugged off.

* * *

"So, Huckleberry," The blonde began with a ragged breath, jogging up to her friend. "Signed up for any sports yet?"

The young man rose a brow at her sudden interest in him. "Yeah.." He began. "Curious?" He asked. "Or stalking?" He smiled teasingly.

The blonde scoffed. "Pfft." She rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Hmn?" He looked at her once over, cautious. "You want to talk to me?" He asked. "To Ranger Rick?" He clarified, walking up to his locker.

She gave him an absurd look, storing her Geometry book into his locker. "To **you**." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?" She faked a hurt look. "Someone who only knows to call you name and make fun of your Texan heritage?" She grinned.

He smirked, fixing his books along with Maya's to fit in his locker. "Well, what do you want?" He asked. "Farkle's gone to pick Smackle up for an afterschool date." He paused. "So, I'm all yours if you'd like, ma'am." He grinned, tipping his imaginary hat.

The young lady hummed, tucking her hands behind her back, thinking of something to talk about. "Want to go to the bakery with me?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lucas turned to her, a bit confused. "Are you asking me out?" He couldn't help the slight excitement he felt from the thought alone.

"What?" She looked at him dubiously. "I was just asking you if you wanted to hang out." She said. "Riley said she's going to hang out with her new ' _beau'."_ She said in a mocking tone.

The young man looked slightly hurt and slightly disappointed, but shook it off nonetheless. "Right." He cleared his throat. "If that's what you want, ma'am." He forced a smile. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand toward the school exit.

She gave him a warm and thankful smile. "We shall." She grinned, playing her role.

* * *

The little bakery bustled with students and adult customers alike. The sun was less harsh and less bright, now, but the scenery it presented was beautiful. The two freshmen students sat at table for two with high chairs; have been for several hours now.

"So," Lucas began, fidgeting with his hands. "How was your summer?" He asked, trying to strike up a new topic to converse.

Maya bit her lip. "It was fine." She said. "With Riley being a bit preoccupied, it was kind of lonely." She admitted, taking a sip from her juice. "How about yours?" She asked. "Didn't you go back to Texas?"

He smiled. _She remembered._ He thought. "I did. It was extremely hot." He said. "It was fun, but I got homesick almost immediately." He confessed.

"Aww..." She smiled teasingly. "You missed us?" She sang. "Aww, we missed you, too, Huckleberry." She puckered her lips in an attempt to tease him even more.

"What did you do?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from her puckered lips. "If you weren't always with Riley, I imagine you stirred a lot of trouble." He smiled.

She released a deep breath, staring at the beverage in her hands. "I didn't really do much..." She said softly. "Summer was boring to put it lightly." She said. "I think the most fun I had was when I was bugging Riley to tell me what she was keeping from me." She chuckled.

He rose a brow. "You know," He began. "You could've just hung out with Farkle or someone."

"Yeah, but," She paused. "Smackle was a bit-" She smiled. "Possessive."

He smiled back. "Then maybe next time, you can just call me." He said. "If ever you're bored or lonely," He smiled. "You can call me and I'll keep you company."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Careful there, Huckleberry." She smirked. "I might just hold you to that offer."

He stared into her eyes. "I'll just make sure to keep my end of the bargain."

The moment she realizes his eyes bore into hers, she held it a few seconds longer, before checking her phone.

"Well," She looked up from her phone, biting her lip. "It's getting late-"

"I'll walk you home." He said almost immediately, making him bite back his tongue.

Maya sent him a slightly confused gaze.

"It's getting late," He repeated. "And dark." He forced a nervous grin. "So, walking you home is just the gentlemanly thing to do." He smiled, getting up from his seat and helping her up from hers. "Let's go?"

The blonde simply nodded, gathering her things, and walking with him.

By the time they arrived in front of Maya's apartment, the sun had already gone down, and the two were brought back into reality from the animated conversation they held.

"Thank you, Lucas." She began, shyly and avoiding his eyes. "For keeping me company."

He grinned. "Best first date, right?" He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Right~" She sang, turning around and unlocking the door. "Thanks." She smiled.

He simply chuckled, feeling his heart rate speed up at her simple answer to his playful banter turning to leave. "Goodnight, Maya." He said softly, but loud enough for his blonde friend to hear.

She turned back to him. "Goodnight." She smiled, turning to enter her apartment.

As soon as the blonde closed the door, she leaned back and put a hand to her loud, beating heart, while the young man stared at the door momentarily with a soft smile. Before either could move on, they both knew they had just formed a new kind of bond.

* * *

 **Please, please, please leave a review to tell me what you think; if I should carry on with this fic or not. It is wholly appreciated~ Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday came quickly after the Texan walked his blonde friend home last night. Currently, he was finishing up his in-class essay. Soon, they would be let out to lunch and he would be able to meet with his friends.

 _RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The young man gave his teacher a curt nod and smile before being the first one to walk out of the classroom to find his friends.

"Hey, Lucas!" A familiar voice called out to him in the hallway. "Lucas, my man."

Lucas turned and smiled at his friend. "Zay." He greeted, reaching out his hand towards his friend. "I didn't see you all summer long, man." He began, walking towards the school courtyard with his friend. "Where have you been?"

"Oh," Zay smiled. "Been one hell of of a summer." He said, shaking his head. "Been doing a lot of odd jobs all around-Did you know how tiring it is to be a dog walker?" He gave his friend an incredulous look. "Like, man- dogs are **strong**." He scoffed. "That's all I have to say."

The blond chuckled with a small shake of the head. "Well, at least you did something, man." He smiled. "That's better than doing nothing all summer long."

"Yeah, you said it." He scoffed once more.

Silence filled the air between the old friends for a while, until Zay gave the blond a sly look.

"So~" The boy sang with a suggestive tone. "How's it going with your 'Shorty'?" He snickered at the innuendo he had inserted in his question. "Eh?" His tone was suggestive.

Lucas clicked his tongue, eyes looking up as he thought. "Don't really know." He gave his friend a slight frown. "I mean, it's not like I asked her out yet..." He admitted.

"What?" Zay's eyes widened. "Why not?!" He whined. "You two are like so perfect for-"

"Don't say it, Zay~" The blond bit his lip and gave his friend a defeated look. "I'm just trying to find the right moment." He said. "I just haven't found it, yet." He turned and walked away, leaving his friend behind.

The young man left behind watched his friend walk away with an unreadable expression. "Sure sounds like Freshmen year's going to be long..." He mumbled.

* * *

School hours flew by quickly and soon enough, students scrambled out of the John Adam's High School campus, and made their way home.

"Hey, Riles." Farkle called out from behind the girl. "You never told us his name." He stated whilst donning his black beanie.

Maya side-stepped her best friend. "Yeah, Riles." She began. "What **is** his name?"

The brunette grinned. "It's Kyle." She said quietly, in a very girly way. "Kyle Anderson." She blushed.

The blonde seemed to approve of something as she nodded and moved out of the brunette's way to let her unlock the door.

"So, Riley." The Texan began, setting his things down beside the couch and sitting down himself. "Does Kyle go to our school?" He asked.

"Yep!" The brunette nodded enthusiastically, sitting on one end of the couch. "Actually, he's a sophomore." She smiled. "And he's the captain of the baseball team." She opened her mouth to speak once more but decided against it.

"Oh," Maya began with a plop on the couch besides Lucas. "That would be a great help to Ranger Rick over here," She turned to Lucas with a smile. "Right, Hee-Haw?" Her eyes widened teasingly as she tilted her head.

The boy smiled smugly. First, for her choosing to sit next to him instead of Riley. And of course, because of her teasing nature.

"Sure would help a lot." He said with a thick Texan accent, smirking at the blonde beside him. "Sure is touching to see how much you care about me, ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat with smugness.

The blonde forced a smile, an eye twitching slightly, then turned to her best friend. "I **hate** him so much.." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

From the kitchen, Farkle hollered at his friends while expertly moving around Riley's kitchen. "You guys want any drinks?"

A series of orders followed suit.

"Whoops!" The genius began. "Only one soda left." He called.

Lucas and Maya immediately turned to each other. "I called it first!" The two yelled in unison.

The blonde glared. "It's **mine**." She glared, getting up from her seat and running towards the kitchen, only for her hand to be pulled down roughly by the sea foamed eyed boy. She found herself blushing at the quite intimate position.

The boy smiled charmingly as the blonde landed on his lap with a thud. "Actually," He said teasingly. "It's mine."

Before the blonde could react appropriately to the situation, the boy sat her down to her original spot and quickly upped and ran to the kitchen.

Riley watched her two friends with amused eyes, as Farkle shook his head with a chuckle and a smirk. The boy genius turned to pour two cups of orange juice for him and his brunette friend, all while muttering under his breath. _"Just get a room already..."_

* * *

"Hi," The young man gave everyone in the room a charming smile. "My name's Kyle."

The brunette besides the young man smiled gingerly, leading him to sit on the couch where her father sat. "Daddy." She began with a grin. "This is my boyfriend."

Mr. Mathews looked the boy up and down with suspicion before glaring at him. No matter how good or charming or perfect this boy was, he began to think, he was still the one who was taking his time away from his daughter. However, he would give the boy credit; Good, clean-cut, short, black hair, well-ironed button down shirt-well, the boy looked decent enough.

"So," The older man began, standing from his seat. "You're the boy-"

The Texan quickly stood from his seat as well. "The guy who's dating Riley." Lucas' firm voice cut the older man off, earning odd glances from nearly everyone in the room.

Maya's eyes widened in surprise, standing up and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Whoa there, Cowboy..." She began, motioning for the young man to take a seat. "Lets let Mr. Mathews do all the talking, okay?" She smiled at him dubiously.

Realizing why everyone gave him odd looks, Lucas stood with wide eyes and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry," He began. "I'm Lucas." He approached the sophomore. To his surprise, he was a tad taller than the guy, as well as having a bigger build. "I'm like Riley's older brother." He smiled, holding out his hand toward the guy.

Maya rolled her eyes, sighing loudly, as she _dropped_ on the couch exasperatedly. "I tried to tell him..." She groaned, bringing a hand up to her temple.

Kyle simply smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lucas." Then, he looked at his girlfriend's father. "And of course, you too, Mr. Mathews." He approached to give the older man a handshake. "I'm sorry I only came to introduce myself to you, now..."

The older man exchanged an appreciative smile with his wife, from across the room.

* * *

"Josh?" Corey answered the door with a surprised smile. "Brother!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the younger man. "What are you doing here?" He asked, grinning ear to ear, while welcoming the young man into his home.

The college student smiled back, an arm around his older brother's shoulder. "I had some free time. I thought I'd visit you guys." He said, eyeing the people in the apartment. "Is this a bad time?" He asked, turning to his brother.

"No, no, no it isn't." Corey smiled. "We were all just..." He paused, trying to think of the correct word. "Hanging out with Riley's boyfriend." He smiled.

The younger man widened his eyes and gave his niece a pointed look. " **Boyfriend**?" He stated, a frown forming on his lips. "What **boyfriend**?"

"This boyfriend." The young brunette smiled, holding up her tangled hand with Kyle's. "See, Uncle Josh?"

Corey's eyes darted at his daughter and the boy's hand. "No PDA!" He yelled, marching towards the two.

Josh shook his head in slight dismay and looked around the room once more. "Where's Auggie?" He asked his sister-in-law.

"Oh," Topanga began, handing the young man a cup of hot chocolate. "Auggie's on a field trip." She said, looking down to her wrist watch. "And I'm supposed to pick him up in two hours."

The younger man simply nodded and took a seat next to Lucas. "Hey, man." He greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

The younger man smiled back. "High School." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew a certain blonde friend of his has only recently gotten over this guy and he knew much more how much that certain blonde friend of his has been so crazily head over heels for this guy. "So far, so great..." He clicked his tongue. "How's college?" Even though this certain blonde friend of his **has** gotten over him, he just can't help but dislike the guy a little...

"Ahhh..." Josh yawned loudly and thought momentarily. "It's tiring." He said finally. "But it's pretty fun." He smiled. "Pretty girls, you know?" He chuckled.

Silence hung over the two young men until Maya came walking into the living room from the bathroom.

"Hey, Ranger Rick," She called out happily, eyes fixated on the Rubic's Cube in her hands. "I bet you can't beat-"

Josh turned to the familiar voice and smiled. "Maya!" He called.

The blonde looked up immediately and smiled. "Uncle Boing!" She exclaimed, quickly making her way towards the young man and wrapping her arms around him. Putting aside her one-sided feelings for him, they both figured that they actually clicked enough to be good friends.

To Lucas' dismay however, it seemed to him as if the college student's hands lingered a moment too long.

"What're you doing here?" The blonde smiled gleefully, resting her hands at her sides.

Josh in turn smiled back, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I have some free time." He merely said. "Thought I might visit my brother."

Riley, hearing this, turned to the college boy and hollered. " **Just** my dad, Uncle Josh?"

The young man turned to the blonde in front of him with a shy smile. "Well," He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I was expecting someone else here, too..." He said quietly.

Witnessing and realizing what the young man's reaction meant, a certain Texan frowned.

* * *

 _"Sh.."_ The blonde hushed her companion, giggling silently as she takes his hand in hers and leading them away from the building. _"Riley's already suspicious about me leaving so early."_ She warned. _"Don't make a lot of noise!"_

The boy smiled and chuckled, matching his pace with the blonde's. _"Hang on!"_ He called out in a whisper, tugging at the girl and holding her close to him. _"I haven't gotten my hello kiss, yet."_ He grinned slyly. _"Are you really just going to leave your boyfriend hanging like this, Hart?"_

The girl giggled, standing a tad taller on her tip toes, nuzzling the young man. _"Maybe~"_ She sang teasingly. _"You **were** late, so..."_

He groaned and held her tighter. _"Stop being so mean..."_

She merely smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. So please leave a review. It's highly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas frowned, his brows scrunched closely together, staring worriedly at the bright blue eyes gleaming brightly up at him. He could only guess how he looked like at the moment; probably red, awkward, and stiff. He couldn't help it. Not with how close the blonde was to him. He could feel her **body** heat with how close they were.

"Maya..." He had began, trying to piece up the correct words together to form a sentence. He swallowed. " **What** is this for?" He asked pointedly at the measuring tape spread accordingly to the width of his arms.

The blonde thought for a while, avoiding his gaze, before looking up to his eyes and smiling brightly. "It's for a shirt." She said simply, quickly returning to take proper measurements.

The boy raised a brow at her, putting his arms down to his sides. "Couldn't you have just asked for my size?" He asked, watching her with intent as she scribbled down his measurements on her notebook.

She simply smirked, keeping her gaze on her notebook as she answered. "I'm going to make the shirt." She said. "So, this is special."

A small smile marred his features as he took a small step towards her, trying to get a peek at the notebook. "Who's it for?" He sang.

The girl simply snorted, pushing her black framed glasses up the bridge of her nose as she proceeded to draw a sketch of the would-be-shirt. "It's for someone else, Hop-A-Long~" She sang, glancing up his way momentarily. "Don't get all coy, now." She teased pointedly at the light blush that crept its way up on the boy's cheeks.

"Wha-" He stopped mid sentence, feeling his cheeks get warmer. He bit back a smile. "My birthday isn't for a few more months." He said, trying to turn the tables. "What's the special occasion?" He grinned.

The blonde rolled her eyes, plopping down on her bed. "It's for someone else." She said simply, eyes glued to her notebook.

He frowned slightly. "Then why am I here?" He said, a tad irate.

"You're the only person I know who's close enough to the size I'm looking for." She tilted her head to the side doe-like, eyes still glued to her notebook. "Besides," She paused, looking up to grin at him. "You were free."

He crashed on her bed next to her with an exasperated sigh before rolling on his back and looking at her. "How are you so sure I was free?" He began, resting on his side, head propped on one elbow. "I might have had something to do." He paused, a small smile forming on his lips. "I might have had a date-"

She snorted again, throwing her notebook and pencil to the side of the room and sitting on her bed with crossed feet. "No you don't." She smiled. "I know you." She said a matter-of-factly, locking eyes with him.

His smile brightened slightly before realizing how lost he has gotten in her eyes. He cleared his throat, his smile unfading. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, sitting upon her bed, legs spread out comfortably. "What's my favorite color?"

"Blue." She answered quickly, smirking proudly.

His smile widened, heart beat rising slightly. "Why?" He asked.

She shrugged. "You never really told me why." She said. "Could the reason be it's because it's the color of my eyes?" She smiled teasingly and playfully, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and walking towards the door, before turning back. "Mango?" She smiled.

He nodded slightly with a bashful smile, watching her leave the room. As soon as she left his view, he plopped back down with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

It's been hours since Lucas and Maya finished taking measurements for the shirt the blonde had been wanting to make. The sun has gone down and the two teenagers were sat closely together on the blonde's couch, watching a movie in the dark.

 _'I can't live like this.'_ _The man stood in front of his begging and crying wife, expression dark and frustrated. 'There's no future for either of us if we stay like this.' He said sternly before turning his back._

 _The woman held tightly unto the back of the man's suit, protesting loudly as tears streamed down her face. 'You can't leave us just like this!' She cried, wrapping her arms around the man. 'I need you!' She sobbed. ' **We** need you!'_

 _Tensed silence befell them before the man sighed and turned in the woman's embrace. He frowned at the sight of her tear-stained face and reached up to wipe it away. He sighed once more, but before he could speak, a small voice spoke from behind them._

 _'Mommy?' The owner of the voice stepped closer, but stopped at the sight of the woman's tear-stained face. Then, the child looked at him, confused and clearly about to cry. 'Daddy?'_

 _The man's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl's frightened expression. He quickly stooped down and opened his arms wide open for her._

 _The little girl did so without hesitation. Once in her father's arms, she was lifted up and held tightly against him._

 _'Emily...' The man began, tearfully, holding her close, her head at the crook of his neck. 'I'm sorry...' He said quietly, showering the little girl's head with loving kisses._

 _His wife stared at them with tears of her own, before joining them both._

 _'Are you leaving again...?' The little voice asked._

 _The small family pulled away slightly from their embrace as the two adults stared at their child._

 _The woman gave her husband a small smile, taking one of his hands in hers and holding it tightly. 'We can do this...' She said, her voice begging him to stay. 'We'll make it through everything life will shove at us..' She said quietly, placing a chaste kiss on his hand, before letting it go. 'We can fix all of this; We can fix **us.'**_

 _The man looked at her with hesitation, before turning to the now tear-stained child in his arms. His heart broke._

 _He looked back to his wife before holding the little girl close once more. 'Okay...' He gave her a small smile. 'We'll try to fix this.' He said. 'Together.'_

The screen blacked out and the room was enveloped in darkness and sobs.

Lucas stood from his seat quickly and turned the lights on. It didn't take a genius to figure out where all the extra sobbing came from.

Not too far from where he had sat, his blonde friend was curled up, legs pulled in, arms crossed on knees, sobbing quietly.

"Maya..." He called out before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her form. "Maya..." He called out once more, trying to get the blonde to lift her head. Once she finally did, he could feel his own heart breaking.

"Why?!" She cried, jumping into Lucas' embrace and sobbing even louder. "Why did he have to leave?!"

He embraced her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. He knew what she meant, and it wasn't anything about the movie they just watched- not all of it at least.

She continued to cry and sob for an hour or so. Somehow they had ended up on her bed, curled up together under her comforter, him holding her close to himself, her neck resting on the crook of his own, and his hands wrapped around her crying form protectively.

Once she finally calmed down, they pulled away slightly, only enough for him to see her red eyes, but he couldn't help but miss the warmth that left him when they did so.

He frowned, brushing strands of her hair that got in the way of her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said softly and quietly, almost inaudible, as he held her gaze.

Without a word, the blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. "True story my ass..." She mumbled angrily, glaring at the floor, before turning to the boy with eyes full of new unshed tears. "Why do others always have it easier than me?" She asked, brows furrowed in frustration and anger.

The boy sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Come here." He said, patting his lap. When she obliged, he held her close once more. And she cried again, softer and quieter this time. "We all have our demons..." He whispered, holding her tighter. "No one has a perfect life..."

She pulled back with a glare. "But someone has a great life." She glared. "Maybe it's selfish of me to ask for one, but don't I deserve that for once?!" She hissed, tears still falling. "Someone out there," She began, trying to blink back her tears. "Is living the life I'm supposed to be living, with my father." She cried. "My father left us and started a new family..." She bit her lip, shaking her head in frustration. "My mom and I weren't good enough..." She whispered, falling back into him, crying.

He bit his lip, holding her close again, planting a kiss on her temple. "He's missing out..." He said lowly. "He didn't get the chance to meet you..." He paused, waiting for a response, but none came. "Sure, you don't have the great life you imagined, but you have the kind of great others can only dream of..."

She lifted her head wordlessly and stared at him, asking him to explain.

He gave her a small smile, hands resting on her waist as she cradled him. "People love you." He stated. "You've got amazing friends." He smiled as a small tug on her lips appeared. "Farkle Minkus, boy genius." He smiled. "Riley Mathews, the nicest and second awesomest person you know-"

She snorted, a full smile marring her face. "Let me guess-" She began, hands resting at either one of his shoulders. " **You're** the awesomest one?"

He chuckled. "Yeah," He smiled. "Lucas Friar- Hee-haw, Hop-A-Long, Ranger Rick, Sundance, Huckleberry-" He paused, watching her grin. "You name it. He's the most awesome, most handsome, and kindest boy you'll ever meet." He grinned.

"He's also really dorky, really corny, and probably the only person who's up to par with me." She smiled.

He smiled back, nodding his head slightly. "Very true."

The blonde threw her head back, laughing shortly before locking eyes with the Texan. Silence loomed in the small room as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

The magic broke and the two snapped their heads towards the open bedroom door.

"Hey," Maya's mother, Katie, leaned on the door frame with a sheepish and almost embarrassed.

The two quickly detangled themselves from each other and stood awkwardly away from one another, avoiding the other's gaze by looking at anything in the room other than the other.

After an awkward moment, Lucas cleared his throat and spoke up. "I-It's getting late." He stammered, quickly walking out of Maya's bedroom. "It's nice to see you Ms. Hart." He bowed his head awkwardly as he passed the older woman, before quickly walking towards the door.

Before the young man could exit the small apartment, Maya ran up to her door frame, hollering at him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sundance!" She smiled.

The young man smiled back before leaving.

The mother and daughter were left in silence, staring awkwardly at each other or something else.

A teasing smile formed on the older woman's lips. "So," She began.

The young blonde rolled her eyes and walked away with a small smile. "It's not what you think, mom!"

"Oh~!" The woman whined, following after her young daughter. "But he's just **so** cute! Don't you just want to kiss him?!"

Maya stopped abruptly in her tracks, face blushing madly, turning to her mother. "I-I don't!" She protested, determined to stand her ground.

The older woman stared at her momentarily before nodding her head with crossed arms. "How long have you liked him?" She asked. "I thought Lucas was just a friend-"

"That's 'cause he is!" The blonde argued, feeling her cheeks burn. "I don't like him!"

Her mother rose a brow at her. "Really?" Her tone was of disbelief.

The young girl looked away with a scowl. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because it won't happen..." She answered quietly. "I'm not his type." She grumbled, before looking up to her mother. "And you can't tell him that!"

"Wha-" The older woman grinned. "I don't even see your friends much!"

"But I know you, you'll find a way!"

Katie simply smiled.

Maya sighed. "You can't. Okay, mom?"

The older woman simply shrugged, walking away to her room.

The young girl watched her mother's retreating back before quickly following. "Mom?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Are you guys tired of reading this fic already? lol. Please leave a review to tell me how it was and what I could do to make it better.**

 **I sincerely thank all of those who left a review because it did help me write. So, I really hope you won't stop 3  
**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
